


everything has changed (english)

by toorukeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: English, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Music, One Shot, SemiShira - Freeform, Shirabu kenjiro - Freeform, Shiratorizawa (referenced), This is my first work please bear lol, Timeskip, University, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i really don't know how to tag this, semi eita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorukeiji/pseuds/toorukeiji
Summary: Shirabu reunites with someone he stopped seeing, but never stopped loving
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 23





	everything has changed (english)

Shirabu only had one thing in mind that evening: sleep.

  
as a medical student, he knew that word had been completely deleted from his schedule, he spent days and nights studying, at university and home.  
The bell rang and he walked down the big stairs until he left, completely exhausted and terrified from his last class which included a surprise test. He sighed when he felt the wind hitting on his face and walked through the long streets of his city, all the way to his house.  
It hadn’t been a long time when suddenly his phone began buzzing multiple times, and he remembered that there was no signal at university so everything he had missed was going to be received now. Turning on the screen, without even unlocking it he went through all the notifications, all of them being from Twitter except for one that caught his attention.

_semi: today? (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ_

he sighed and rolled his eyes at the silly face he used. Semi, ex-teammate, and ex-boyfriend too. They had started a relationship back then, but because they were from different years, Eita graduated first. After stopping being in contact Kenjiro decided to end the relationship not long after graduating, knowing that it would make no sense to keep waiting for him and that he probably wouldn’t even come to his graduation. And it happened. They ended on good terms, and later he found out that he had left his career to be a musician and came back to his current city. It wasn’t that long ago that they finally FaceTimed for the first time in 5 years, and both felt that their special connection was still there. Shirabu wasn’t that affectionate, not as nearly as his family said. He was colder. He liked taking things seriously, and if something was a challenge, he took it. but near Eita, he turned into another person, even though he loved teasing him constantly about stealing his position back when they played volleyball together. He smiled remembering all of those things and before putting his phone away, he unlocked it and replied with a single word.  
Finally arriving at his house he undressed and took a shower, not taking as long as expected. Dressed as always he walked, once again, to that bar he walked through every evening. It didn’t catch his attention until that day where a sign was hung at the door, saying that they would have a band playing there that night. And Kenjiro knew who they were talking about.

  
when he sat at one of the tables at the front he felt really exposed, but it wasn’t like there were any clear tables left, neither did he want to share it with a stranger. He kept looking at the little stage and admiring every detail while thinking about what to drink and how would he react when the show started.  
He saw a lilac guitar at the front, one he recognized perfectly after seeing it multiple times on Instagram. He sighed and leaned his head on his hand while they took his order, and noticed how they moved faster before the lights went down. A white reflector lighted the edge of the stage, and he felt his heart beating irregularly. Why was he nervous, if he was only his friend? They had ended on good terms. His head shut up when four tall men positioned themselves on stage, and in the middle, there was him.  
Semi didn’t look any different than how he was in high school, he thought. He just noticed his hair a bit longer and the slight eyeshadow he wore on his eyelids, but his smile was the same as always. His hands, with a beautiful golden shade decorating his nails while putting on his lilac guitar.  
And Shirabu was static; he was really close to only keep looking at him, but he couldn’t help it.

  
and then Eita talked into the microphone, greeting people and telling them they would start soon. Saying the name of the band and announcing himself as the lead vocalist, everyone clapped and he smiled again. The smile didn’t last any longer, not until he lowered his eyes and saw him in the crowd, and the boy with the weird bangs just wanted to scream. Internally and externally.  
Their eyes met right away and despite the faint light across the bar, he felt his cheeks burning red, or maybe his whole face. He would be made fun of because even his knuckles turned red, shit. He didn’t count the fact that his friend would smile at him first, then greet him with his hand low without taking that smile off his face. His bandmates introduced themselves and without letting him say another word, the drummer set the rhythm with the drumsticks, announcing the first song.

  
Shirabu sighed while he settled on his seat, and recognized the first song as dance, dance by fall out boy. He couldn’t take his eyes from the grey-haired’s hands, who strummed the lilac guitar's strings perfectly. His hair moved slowly with all the dancing they were doing and the crowd’s euphoria only seemed to grow. The vocalist’s eyes connected with his after every chorus, and Kenjiro couldn’t felt any more grateful.  
He thanked his right decision to come and confront who had been looking for him all these years. It wasn’t a secret that they were still in love despite the distance, the secret was how much they had suffered in that time. Suffering to the point of ignoring each other despite how much they wanted to talk.  
Eita walked down from the stage with the microphone in his hand while the second guitarist played the song, and they made the crowd interact. Shirabu felt tense when he saw him coming, and after putting the mic on the table he grabbed his chin. They were closer than they have ever been, and he didn’t know what to do.

  
_‘Kenjiro’_ he loved the way his name sounded with his voice. _‘You came’_

  
he smiled while waiting for an answer, and the boy quickly responded _‘I missed you’_

the vocalist went on stage again leaving him perplexed, he still felt his hand holding his chin and his hot breath near him. He listened to the song with detail and appreciated the lyrics, but most of his attention went to the gray-haired boy, he enjoyed watching him sway side to side and the clothes he was wearing only made him look even better. He smiled to himself while the band finished playing, and got prepared for another song.

it was near 11 when the four members greeted the crowd and put their instruments on the floor, walking down. Semi kept smiling, and he couldn’t stop looking at his friend who stayed in the same position the whole show. When the time to walk down the stage finally came, he gave him a sign and he caught it perfectly, which lead both of them to meet in the bathroom.

and they were there: almost like the first time they had kissed, in a club’s bathroom when they were 17 and 18 years old, face to face waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Kenjiro felt his cheeks reddened once again when the vocalist approached him and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer. He looked taller, the changes were more noticeable now than on stage. He no longer was the kid on the bench that waited to be called to score a point or two, he now was a completely different person. A person who had been waiting to reunite with who he desired.

_‘Semi’_ the boy whispered near his lips while he grabbed his shoulders. _‘why did you come back?’_

the gray-haired frowned. _‘i thought it would be obvious-’_

the touch of their lips created more tension, and neither of them was able to resist the temptation.

_‘i love you’_

without waiting for an answer he already knew, he pushed their lips together into a slow and desired kiss, which ended with hands all over his body, and broke the distance that kept them from yearning for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first haikyuu fic. and semishira is one of my favorite ships! this was originally written in Spanish so I'm sorry if it's really messy. thank you for reading!


End file.
